Mission: The Sneaky Return
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: [Sequel to Mission: Valentine Tasks] As you all know it's White Day! Let's see what our Konoha Lovebirds are up to, and also...the 10th Tasks are revealed! SasuXSaku, NejiXTen, NaruXHina, and ShikaXIno


**Mission: The Sneaky Return**

Hey everybody! I'm glad that you guys liked my first story! Now here comes the sequel to it for those who wish to know the 10TH TASK! Also, Happy White Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Disgaea.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_flashback_

**Inner Self**

How wonderful! The air is nice and fresh, and the sky is clear and blue! Perfect weather conditions for White Day! Yes White Day.

Here in Konoha, on the 14th of March, is White Day. White Day is actually celebrated differently, depending on which country you lived in. Of course, Fire Country is known for having the men propose to their lovers in some way, whether in marriage, engagement, want to hook up, a date...ANYTHING!

Yeah, it's kinda like Valentine's Day again. Except, this time it's all up to...THE MEN! The women are all here sitting back waiting for the gift, or is worrying their butts off that their lover might not do anything.

Which means...

THEY'RE NOT INTERESTED!

Now, if you're wondering which part of the population of females they are, they would be the fangirls. Why them? Cause their idol has probably found their love!

DUN DUN DUN

Let's head over to take a look at our most currently updated scroll of couples in Konoha shall we?

KONOHA'S MOST ADORED COUPLES

Uchiha Sasuke + Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Neji + Kunai Tenten

Uzumaki Naruto + Hyuuga Hinata

Nara Shikamaru + Yamanaka Ino

Jiraiya + Tsunade (Bunny: GASP! What a shocker! Lol.)

And ya...I'm just too lazy to list the rest of the other sweethearts. You can imagine them if you wish. Anyways, Tsunade here is just looking over her wonderfully long list of lovebirds in Konoha.

Konoha needs more lovey-dovey stuff. It's just too...bland and too ninja kick-butt serious. So, with Valentine and White Day, they're going to help make Konoha the best place for putting couples together!

'Ha! I'll show that Oro-bastard who's the better one at matchmaking!' Tsunade thought proudly. As you know, that STRANGE event on Valentine's Day had finally brought our young lovers together, but are they going to _progress_?

Of course they are. Tsunade will make sure of that. Now enough with Tsunade over here, Jiraiya's being a prick and decided to steal Tsunade's secret stash of sake.

Oh ya, you guys probably wanna know what everyone's 10th task was right? Well...I guess I can leak THAT much top secret info that's supposedly written on a piece of bark that's now locked in a paper suitcase.

Ok, it goes like this...

_Flashback_

_SASUKE'S / SHIKAMARU'S / NARUTO'S / NEJI'S SCROLL_

_Task 10- Stay exactly where you are until..._

_'Until what?!?!?!!?!!?' all the guys thought bizarrely. This was THE weirdest task yet. How long do they have to stand there for? Oh look, Neji just sat down and started meditating. _

_See! At least he got brains. The scroll said STAY, it didn't say you have to stand. So, Sasuke being the smart one, obviously rivaling Neji, sat down too, except Sasuke was in his house, so he sat on his couch. Dandy huh?_

_-----------------------------_

_SAKURA'S SCROLL_

_Task 10- Sneak into Sasuke's house and steal one of his boxers...or briefs. Whichever one he wears._

_Sakura's eyes widened to the size of saucers and nearly fainted from embarassment. _

_-----------------------------_

_INO'S SCROLL_

_Task 10- Have a youthful make out session with Shikamaru._

_Ino's face turned beet red. She promptly fainted. Hey! Wasn't Hinata suppose to do that!? Lol._

_-----------------------------_

_HINATA'S SCROLL_

_Task 10-Tell Naruto how much you love him._

_Hinata was promptly KO'd by a task written on a scroll. _

_-----------------------------_

_TENTEN'S SCROLL_

_Task 10- Sit in Neji's lap while wearing a bunny costume and see how long he can last. (Bunny: MUHAHAHA, Neji's got a dirty mind...that's why byakugan's there.)_

_Tenten re-read the task several times. This is SO not right. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HER?!? A **BUNNY **SUIT!?? Are they insane!? Like hell she's EVER gonna wear that. _

_(sigh) "I'm going to regret this." Tenten said to herself gravely before _(very) _SLOWLY walking towards the costume rental shop. _

_End Flashback_

Now that! Ladies and gentlemen is what these Konoha nins did for their 10th tasks.

- WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA -

Both of them know today's White Day. DUH! That's why they're walking down Konoha's streets holding hands, enjoying their little...date. But little does the other Konoha guys know, they didn't know that their beloved cherry blossom was already taken...OR they're just in de-NIAL.

"Sakura-chan! You're looking lovely today, like every other day I see you! How about we go on a date?!" asked one guy ectstatically. Sasuke unconsciously stiffened. Sure he's quiet, but he's not INVISIBLE!!

Here he(Sasuke) was, standing RIGHT beside Sakura, HOLDING her hand, and is ON a DATE with her. Is that guy mentally retarded or what? Or does he not get the fact that Sakura is **officially** Uchiha property?

Yep...he didn't get it at all. He was still standing there looking hopeful with roses, a box of chocolates in hand and a cheesy smile.

Sakura sensed Sasuke's rising killing intent. Which...wasn't very good. Since he's already sent HALF HER FANBOYS to the hospital, who're now under **intense** care. Now, what was the reason again? Oh yeah, they took pictures of her without his consent...which by the way they'll NEVER get his consent.

(twitch)

"Uhh...sorry, but no. Gotta go now, bye bye!" Sakura said quickly and dragged a very dangerous Sasuke AWAY from the guy, before the hospital gains another patient.

(sigh) 'I'm going to end up healing him...ANYWAY!' she thought.

**'Hey, wouldn't they WANT to be in the hospital, I mean, they KNOW you work there.' ** Inner Sakura pointed out.

'No. They'll be too unconscious, or screwed up in the brain to even know I'm there.' Sakura said. Yup, that shut her inner self up for good.

- WITH NEJI AND TENTEN -

(Puff puff pop!)

"Ah! Neji!!!" Tenten shouted and rubbed her eye. Neji just lightly chuckled.

"It doesn't hurt that much." he stated before handing Tenten a napkin. She gratefully grabbed it and wiped her face with it.

What the heck are they doing you ask? Let's zoom in the camera!

What? It's good scrapbooking material! (ahem) Now focus on the situation!

Neji and Tenten were now currently sitting on top of a hill having a lovely picnic. Yes...good old fashioned picnic...You gotta love the romantic side of Neji, it's incomparable! (Bunny: Awww! Neji's so sweet.)

He also thought blowing bubbles was fun, so he decided to have a bubble blowing contest. Obviously...the bubble he blew had burst, and the burst had hit Tenten's eye, which was stinging, but not anymore.

"HAH! YES! The last Green Apple candy!" Tenten cheered as she popped the sweet into her mouth. Neji looked at Tenten's lips mischieviously. He...once again was planning something.

He slowly crept over to Tenten. Tenten turned her head only to find Neji's face REALLY close to hers. She lightly gasped.

Neji, taking that chance and glued his lips to Tenten's.

Tenten blushed a million shades of red. Sure he's kissed her before, but it still...yah. You should know what I'm getting at.

Anyway, she's taking a light nap with Neji right now. Her head resting on Neji's lap, while he was sitting against a tree. A sudden thought popped into her head.

'I thought I was eating candy?!' she thought before realizing what Neji did. Neji had his eyes closed right now, but a smirk crept up onto his face. It took her long enough to figure it out.

- COMMERCIALS!!! -

Ok guys! Let's take a break from all this mushy stuff and look at some real ACTION!!

(Ahem) "Tonight on Live News in Suna, we see (zoom in the cameras!!) ..." Reporter Bunny said.

Gaara and Kankurou stood up straight, both towering over two tied up men, that were gagged and wide-eyed. The looks on their faces appeared to be of fright.

The expressions on Gaara and Kankurou are gravely dangerous.

"Kakashi...Gai...I'll give you ONE chance. WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE STUPID VALENTINE MISSIONS FOR SUNA?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Gaara yelled at the two Konoha jounins. Yep, Gaara has officially lost his patience. After all, it had taken him a MONTH (and a few hours) to track down these two dimwits.

Kankurou wasn't feeling very merciful either. Because of these two Konoha CLOWNS, the operation on Karasu...FAILED! He was so...DEVASTATED!!

"Kakashi!! Do you know what you have done to poor Karasu?!!? His operation failed because of YOU!!!!!!" Kankurou screamed at Kakashi, then turned around to hug an all bandaged up Karasu. Kankurou turned his back to everyone and starting to pat dear Karasu's bandaged up head and mumbled in a caring voice.

"Don't worry my dear, dear Karasu... Mom-Daddy's here..."

Kakashi just sweatdropped.

What was the operation about? Well you see...

_Flashback_

_It was a very sandy day in Suna...like always. But after coming home from a mission, Kankurou needed to perform a MAJOR operation on Karasu...otherwise he might not make it!_

_Make what?_

_Make the Best Puppet of the Year competition! What else? Puppets don't die you know._

_So...operation...PUPPET MAKEOVER!!!! Geez, when I said operation, I didn't mean doctor and nurse operation..._

_But due to Valentine's day, which Kankurou had TOTALLY forgotten, his lovey-dovey fangirls swarmed him. Yes, Kankurou has fangirls too. But because of all the love-letters and STUPID missions that **someone **had created, the operation...WENT WRONG!!_

_All the fangirls tried to help him, but they didn't know Karasu's a GUY!!! Ok...not actually...but he's MEANT to be a guy. So yah, but all the females thought it was nice to give him PINK LIPSTICK, DEEP BLUE EYE SHADOW AND PURPLE BLUSH!!!_

_Ugh, was that terrible or what?_

_Plus...it stains wood!!!!!_

_DOUBLE UGH!!!_

_Therefore, Kankurou resorted to bandages, to cover up the MANY places that make up was put on. _

_End Flashback_

"Gai! You're also held responsible for Karasu-chan!!!!!!!!" Kankurou yelled in rage. Gaara was trying to calm himself, trying very to not go berserk mode on them. Afterall, a Kazekage must keep their cool at all times. Even if it's below zero.

"Gaara! Kankurou, the weapons you've ordered is here!" Temari called from outside the Kazekage Tower. (Bunny: Have you ever noticed that the Kazekage's Tower looks kinda like a teapot? Haha, just wanted to point that out.)

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout..." the Kazekage Tower sang.

Suddenly...two EVIL laughs erupted.

Suna...soon became shrouded...in evil laughing clouds of doom.

MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi and Gai cowered in fear, as many "pointy" objects appeared infront of their eyes.

- BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP -

Now kids, commercials are over! We don't want too much gore in here anyways. So...what's up with our Konoha lovebirds?

"Hinata-chan!! You gotta try some Chicken Ramen with fermented bamboo shoots!" Naruto exclaimed and handed Hinata a sizzling bowl of ramen.

'N-Naruto-kun...' Hinata thought with a sweatdrop. She nodded anyways and started taking tiny bites of it.

"It's d-d-delicious N-naruto-kun." Hinata said after a couple bites. Yeah...Hinata's kinda full from eating SO MUCH ramen. (sigh) In the end, it's really NARUTO who's eating all of this.

Oh well, no matter. Naruto doesn't mind. Awww, what simple but cute love ne? Wait a sec...WHO THE HECKS SPYING OVER THERE!?!?!?

"Mann...that stupid aho! He's been feeding her ramen for 3 hours straight!!! If I was in Naruto's position, I'd go wherever Hinata wanted to!" Kiba muttered angrily under his breath. Shino was well...quiet as usual. Now...why's Kurenai here you ask? Well according to her, she's here to give Hinata some support, and that this date will be WONDERFUL! Though, from the looks of it, it's kinda boring.

But to Hinata, this is like heaven. Spending White Day with the person she's liked since her Academy days is like a dream come true.

- IN A DEEP DARK CAVE -

"Itachi-sama, do you think we're safe now?" a muffled voice asked.

"..."

"Itachi-sama??"

"...z...zz...zzz..."

(sweatdrop)

(sigh) 'Itachi-sama was so bored he fell asleep.' this guy thought.

Now, you're all probably wondering who this 'guy' is right? Well who's the blue shark thing that always hangs out with Itachi? Why it's no other than Kisame! Who'd you think it was? Sasori? WRONG! He's dead.

(Ahem) Back to our current topic. Itachi and Kisame...a while ago has been discovered by Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Kankurou's fangirls. They were...let's say out for revenge. So without furthur ado, let's see what the fangirls has gotta say about this matter.

A few selected fangirls have been chosen to speak for each of their idol.

Speaking for...the Sasuke fanclub.

" Like, oh my god! Like guess what!? Itachi is like, like, looks so MUCH like my like, dearest Sasuke-kun! (insert squeeling sounds) But also...he's a like little more wait- waaaaaaaaaay more like scary looking. I can't like BELIEVE like, they're like related!! Like...OMG!!!" -fangirl Mizuno said.

**Bunny:** Ok then...moving on to...another fangirl.

Speaking for... the Neji fanclub.

"...You know...I want to drink Kisame's BLLOOOOODDDD!!!!!-"

**Bunny:** WHO THE HELL PICKED YOU AS THE SPEAKER PERSON?!?!?! NEXXXXTTTTT!!!!!!!

Speaking for...the Gaara fanclub.

"Awww!!! Gaara-kun's the CUTEST guy in the WORLD!!!!!! How could he not love ME ME ME!!!!!! I'm the CUTEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!!!! AAAHHHHH!!! WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT?!!?!?! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND I EVEN TATTOOED MY-"

**Bunny:** WHO THE HELL KEEP PICKING ALL THESE SPAZZES?!?!!? (Ahem) Ok! I'm picking someone who WANTS to talk about WHY they want revenge. Hmmm...how about you!

"Oh me? Why I want revenge!? Well you see, they made us do EMBARASSING TASKS!!!!!!! Now that's just unforgivable. I swear I will tear them apart from limb to limb!!" -fangirl...Unis said.

**Bunny: **It's official. All fangirls are...MENTALLY RETARDED!!! Even some of their names...are a litte off. Well that's their parents. Maybe they're old fashioned. (shrugs) Anywho, let's get on with the LAST couple.

"HHOOOOOLLLLLDDDD IITTTT!!!!!! I need to have a say in this!!!!! I. Am. The. ALMIGHTY CHIYA-CHAN!!!! Bwaaaahhahahahaa, I am the one and only soul survivor of the Uchiha Itachi Fangirl Massacre! Becauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse! I murdered them all!! BECAUSE ITACHI'S MINE! MINE I TELL-"

**Bunny: **STUFF IT MASSACRE GIRL!!! (ahem) Please excuse this...crazy fanatic. She is my all time wonderfully pain in the butt sister. She must have a say in this. Anyway, now we're REALLY back into the story.

- WITH INO AND SHIKAMARU -

As usual, Shikamaru was being the lazy bum that he is. Ino, was being crazy and tried to get Shikamaru to go shopping with her. After, that's what boyfriends are for. They're supposed to buy all the things you've ever wanted and carry those things for you. (Bunny: MWAAAHAHAHA!!)

"Shika!!! Get your lazy-ass off that ground and go to the mall with me!!!!" Ino whined and tugged at his arm. Shikamaru just sighed exasperatedly. This has been going on for 2 hours already. He's getting...quite peeved.

"Shika-kuuunnnn! It's White Day today!! Lovers are supposed to spend time together! And you're supposed to carry all the things I buy!" Ino shouted at the lazy genius.

"With your money!" she added as an after thought.

"Ok ok! You troublesome woman. I'll...go to the mall with you." Shikamaru said deflatedly. He's REALLY going to regret this.

"YAAYYYY!!!!!" Ino cheered and dragged Shikamaru all the way to the mall.

Yup. With this it-

**Bunny:** WOAH A SEC!!! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO KAKASHI AND GAI-SENSEI?!?!?!?!

Oh yah...I forgot about those two. Well let's zoom in the cameras boyz!

Boyz: ROGER!

- CLOSE UP SUNA -

Wooooo...woooooo!!!!!

WHAT'S ALL THE WOOING NOISE FOR!!?? CUT IT OUT!!!

**Bunny:** Hehe, sorry. I'm trying to add some sound effects.

Well you're terrible at it.

**Bunny:** WELL SORRY THEN!!!

(ahem) Ok. Now, in THIS part of Suna, it's REALLY deserted. Not even tumbleweed could be seen rolling around in the sand. BUT...because of today's really advanced technology, it's enables our cameramen to see through the ground for about...6 feet under.

Perfect.

"Laharl-sama, dinner's served!" a girl with red hair in high ponytails, a devil's tail and outfit on.

"What is THAT Etna!? Is it even edible!?!?" Laharl exclaimed and took a fork to 'stab' at the piece...of thing.

"Yup! Tonight, you're having a Hot Hatake Steak, and Youthful Gai Soup!" Etna said happily.

"And who cooked it?" Laharl asked before sticking a piece of 'stuff' in his mouth.

"I DID!!!!" Fallen Angel Flonne exclaimed. Laharl's eyes went wide and he immediately spat it out.

Yup. Gaara and Kankurou had sent Gai and Kakashi six feet under, into the Under Realms, which led them to being King Prinny, Laharl's supper. Yeah...everyone please leave a tear for these two poor souls.

**Bunny:** So remember! Don't make stupid tasks for fangirls! Otherwise, consequences are quite severe.

I still get paid for narrating this right?

**Bunny:** No. I can't even see you.

I'm not supposed to be seen! For I am the almighty Akatsuki Leader!!!!!!!

**Bunny:** (backs away slowly...) GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs at full speed)

**Chiya-chan:** I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH MISTER MYSTERIOUS YOND----- AKATSUKI LEADER-SAMA!!!!!

**THE END!!!**

Bunny: Muahahahaa!! I felt so evil in this fic. Haha, anyways I really enjoyed righting this sequel. It was fun. Anyway, please tell me what you think about this fic kk? Thanks a lot! Also, if you haven't seen Disgaea, I suggest you see it cause it's REALLY cute, but it's a short series.


End file.
